


Color

by HeyHeyArnold



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, fluff sweet enough to cause a cavity, i didn't know i needed malum as cotton candy but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/pseuds/HeyHeyArnold
Summary: Calum frets over a drastic change to his appearance and Michael lets him know that he's got his back in thesweetestway possible.- Requested but thisvery lovely anonon Tumblr. -
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Collections: 5SOS as The Maine





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Color](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ofom-l6oGSU) from my [5SOS as The Maine prompts](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/620216783205482496/5sos-as-the-maine)
> 
> Find it [here](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/post/624996020524318720/color) on Tumblr ✨ Come say hi!

As he walked up to his front door with an excited smile, Calum ran a hand over his fresh haircut for probably the five hundredth time since leaving the salon. His hand moved quickly over the short hair on top of his head, accustomed to pushing through a heavy mop of curls. He’d wanted something different, something drastic. And that’s exactly what he’d ended up with.

He couldn’t wait to hear what his fiancé thought about his new look. With each step closer, he began to worry. What if Michael didn’t like it? What if he thought the color was all wrong? Calum had never changed his image quite so radically, especially as a surprise, and he really couldn’t pin down the reaction he expected. The anticipation made him pull his bottom lip between his teeth as he studied the key ring in his palm, looking for the one that would get him through the door to Michael.

As Calum made it through the entryway, discarding his heavy boots on the shoe rack and placing his keys in the tray atop the small table, the knot in his stomach twisted tighter. He was unsure why this, of all things, wracked his nerves. Michael loved him. Michael had always loved him. Michael was going to put a ring on his finger to prove that he wanted to spend his life with Calum. He could grow the curls back out if Michael wanted him to. Right? Surely a sudden change in style wouldn’t make Michael change his mind. _Right?_ The wedding was still nearly a year away and he had plenty of time to get rid of the bright blue. _**Right?**_

Calum had been gone for a few hours since lunch and wasn’t sure where he’d find Michael on this lazy afternoon, so he made his way through their modest home, eyes scanning for the blonde nervously. He glanced out the large windows in the dining room, thinking maybe Michael would be lounging by the pool or enjoying the hammock under the shade trees. As he craned his neck to peer toward the corner of the backyard, he heard a small gasp behind him. He spun around with an unsure smile on his lips, taking in Michael’s wide eyes and loose jaw.

“Oh. My. God…. _What did you **do**?!_”

Calum’s smile faltered at the uncertainty of Michael’s words before the follow up came, his enthusiasm causing his voice to reach new heights and his words to run together.

“I _love_ it! When did you decide to do this? It looks…. _amazing_. Wow, you look so _**handsome**_ , baby. That color suits you _so_ well. Wow, what a surprise!”

Calum couldn’t process Michael’s words as quickly as the blonde was letting them fall from his mouth, but the way Michael moved toward him, with arms stretched out and fingers eager to run over his buzzed head, told him that the new style was Michael-approved and a blinding smile took over Calum’s face.

———

The afternoon was sweltering outside and the pair had opted for a quiet day of movies on the couch. As the afternoon rolled into evening, Calum’s head had found a resting spot in Michael’s lap. Michael was unable to keep his hands to himself, fascinated by how soft Calum’s stubbly hairs felt on his palm as he absentmindedly scratched over his scalp with light traces.

Calum had lost count and wasn’t sure if this was the third or fourth movie they’d watched while he tried to fight off a nap under Michael’s soft touch. All his worries about upsetting Michael had disappeared hours ago but he couldn’t help still getting lost in his own mind. When credits began to roll across the screen, Calum rolled onto his back to look up at his fiancé. Michael’s hand moved to rest on Calum’s broad chest as he took in the earnest look in his eyes.

“What if they don’t like it?”

“What, love? What if who doesn’t like what?” Michael’s brows came together in a mix of confusion and concern.

“The fans. What if they don’t like it?” Calum’s hand moved in a gesture aimed at his shining blue hair.

“Trust me, they love you almost as much as I do, curls or no curls.” Michael’s smile was soft in an attempt to reassure the man resting in his lap. He received a small nod as Calum’s hand engulfed his own, bringing it up to place a light kiss on his palm before letting it fall back to rest on his chest. Neither of them were strangers to the pressure of keeping up a certain appearance. Michael could see the disbelief and a small amount of worry lingering in Calum’s eyes while he rolled back to the TV, picking up the remote to find another movie to watch.

———

In an early morning haze, Calum wandered into the white-tiled bathroom. The floor was cold under his feet as he started the water in the shower, giving it a chance to warm up. He took a step back from the shower door to shed the clothes he slept in and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, letting out a humorless laugh at the realization that the blue-haired man in the mirror was his own reflection. He let the warm water run over his broad shoulders in an attempt to center himself before the long day ahead. Luke was going to meet him at the studio after his morning run, but Calum had a few progressions he wanted to figure out before Luke would show.

By the time Calum shut off the water, every surface in the bright bathroom was covered in condensation. He prayed that Michael wasn’t awake yet so he wouldn’t have to answer for using up the hot water before it had time to heat up again. Calum opened the door and the steam rolled past the door frame, warmth hitting Michael in the face as he made his way out of their bedroom with a stiff yawn. 

Michael placed his hand on Calum’s towel-clad hip as he maneuvered behind him and into the humid bathroom. As he slid between Calum and the door, he placed a small kiss to Calum’s shoulder, noticing the tension he was holding. Michael’s green eyes met troubled brown ones in the streaked mirror and he thought better of making a clever quip about the steamy bathroom. Instead, Michael opted for a small “good morning” as Calum pushed his toothbrush into his mouth and offered a hum in response. 

Michael was a firm believer in creating a personal style that he liked just because he liked it. He’d never shied away from dying and re-dying his hair or throwing on some funky boots just because they were neat. It shouldn’t matter what anyone else expected from him as long as he liked the way he looked. But he knew that Calum struggled to come to the same conclusion. Michael could see it written on his face.

And as excited as Calum had been getting his new hairstyle, he was just as nervous for everyone to see it. Calum was thrilled with the bright blue buzz, but there would definitely be paparazzi outside the studio today and the fans would have opinions - good, bad, or indifferent. It was sure to be everywhere by this afternoon and he made himself a promise to stay off social media until he got home. He didn’t want to risk ruining the studio time he and Luke had been prepping for over the last few days. Michael picked up on how much more Calum fussed with hair as they got ready for the day ahead. It seemed like every other minute, Calum was running his hand over the short stubble, trying to make it perfect, though it didn’t seem to move much despite his efforts.

It didn’t take long for both men to get through their morning routine and Michael pulled together a quick breakfast of fruit and yogurt as Calum gathered his things to leave. When Calum appeared in the kitchen to collect his on-the-go breakfast and kiss his fiancé goodbye, Michael held him close for an extra beat or two, using one hand to keep Calum’s face close and the other to smooth the hair just behind his ear. “Have a good day, handsome.” Michael caught the smile that barely reached Calum’s eyes from his reassuring words and he placed another kiss on the end of Calum’s nose, earning a laugh big enough that Calum’s eyes nearly disappeared.

———

When they were at home in LA, it had become custom for them to switch off studio days. Usually, that meant whoever wasn’t at the studio would make dinner for the two of them. It was easy to forget to eat between sessions and Calum had a habit of getting lost in his work, coming home with an empty stomach. On long days like that, nothing beat coming home to a house that smelled of a nice home-cooked meal. Except maybe getting to kiss the cook. While Michael wasn’t always the best cook, Ashton had been sharing some recipes with him and Calum never complained about whatever he came up with.

When Calum walked through the front door of their home late that afternoon, he couldn’t help the disappointment as his stomach growled, with no hint of Michael anywhere and no notable aroma wafting from the kitchen. Calum made his way through the living room and dining room to the kitchen, scanning each room for any sign of his soon-to-be-husband. His brows furrowed and a frown sat on his lips as he took in the small clear container of bright pink and blue cotton candy from the grocery store.

“Michael??” He glanced around the room again. “What are you playing at? This doesn’t exactly look like dinner.” Calum kept his tone playful as he picked up the confection, looking for some sort of clue as to what was going on. Just as he was cracking open the lid, Calum heard footsteps behind him. He was surprised by Michael yet again, only this time Michael held uncertainty on his own features.

“It’s us. Get it??” Michael’s voice was unsure as Calum stepped closer, reaching out to run his hands through Michael’s pink fringe. “I thought maybe you could use some company in the new hairstyle club? Yours looks amazing but you seemed unsure about showing it off. I thought maybe you just needed a friend?”

Calum’s eyes closed completely as he let a full-bellied laugh fall out of his mouth. Calum’s joy was contagious as a toothy grin spread across Michael’s face. Michael’s hands landed on Calum’s waist, pulling him closer as Calum’s laughter filled the air. Calum’s wide palms landed on either side of Michael’s face as they shared a series of short, chaste kisses beneath wide smiles.

“Thank you, my love. You’re so sweet,” Calum said, shaking his head lightly.

“Just like candy!” Michael said with a wink, reaching past Calum to pull a bite of cotton candy from the container on the counter.


End file.
